


Warrior Cats: Over the River (WIP)

by SpiderTimGaming



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderTimGaming/pseuds/SpiderTimGaming





	1. Important Things

**A Warrior Cats fan made story by Spider (me)**

_OC's made by these amazing peeps (including me):_

· Flaming Claw - by Spider (aka me)

· Wishing Stone - by Treddy (friend of mine, big shoutout to her)

**DISCLAIMER: Warrior Cats was originally made by Erin Hunter. Credits go to them for making this amazing book series and inspiring fans (including me) to make their own Warrior Cats stories.**


	2. Prologue

FLOWING FUR woke up. He looked around in the warrior den and blinked rapidly. He wasn't sure what he saw in his dreams, but he was sure it was another dream from StarClan. He looked at one of the other warrior cats in the den, who was snoring loudly.

'Rain Tail, you're snoring,' Flowing Fur whispered.

'Just a couple of more minutes, mom...' Rain Tail mumbled, but kept snoring while sleeping.

Flowing Fur sighed. He knew Rain Tail won't wake up that easily. He licked his paws and tried to remember what he was dreaming about. Then, he remembered: he saw a cat in front of him, apparently from StarClan.

'A flame will heat up the tensions in the Clan,' the StarClan cat said.

He immediately stood up and walked out of the warrior den and was greeted with the yellow rays of the sun shining through the leaves. He heard the river rippling.

'Hey, Flowing Fur!' a cat called out to him.

Flowing Fur turned around. It was Thornpaw. He wandered over at her.

'So, I heard you're going to the Moon Pool tonight,' she spoke. The sun reflected in her green eyes.

'Yeah, can't believe it's actually happening,' Flowing Fur answered. 'But I'm not fully happy about this.'

'Yeah, but Ripplingstar cannot be helped anymore,' Thornpaw said, while looking at the sky with a sad face. 'She's with StarClan now.'

Flowing Fur sighed. He looked at Thornpaw.

'Say, where is your mentor?' he asked.

'Oh, he's still asleep, so I went outside for a fresh breeze in my fur,' Thornpaw explained. She shook her fur. 'Anyway, what are you doing here so early on?'

'I think I had a dream about StarClan again,' Flowing Fur said to Thornpaw, and briefly looked at the sky. 'I was going to the medicine den to tell Wishing Stone before taking off to the Moon Pool.'

'Would be obvious if it's about your journey to the Moon Pool,' Thornpaw said while tilting her head.

'Actually, I think it was about it partially,' Flowing Fur said.

'Oh, well then hurry, it could be important,' said Thornpaw.

'Alright then, see you after I come back with nine lives!' said Flowing Fur.

'Sure!' said Thornpaw before walking to the middle of the camp. 'And may StarClan be with you!'

_**To be continued** _


	3. Chapter 1

RED’S HEAD hurt. He couldn’t remember anything that happened before he blacked out, besides his head getting smacked onto something and feeling water all around him. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t handle the light filling his eyes, even though it was pretty dark in the room he was in. He quickly shut his eyes again before his head started to hurt more. ‘Of course this has to happen to me,’ he groaned. All of the sudden, he could hear pawsteps coming closer. He couldn’t open his eyes, but felt a fluffy fur against his and a warm breath on his face.

‘Wh- who are you, what is happening?’ Red mumbled, and tried to move his head, but a soft paw pushed it back.

‘No no, it’s okay,’ a calm female voice whispered. ‘It’s gonna be alright, you’ve hit your head pretty hard.’

‘Don’t have to tell me about it,’ Red moaned, his head was still hurting and he covered it with his paws.

He finally opened his eyes without causing more pain in his head and looked around. He was in a sort of den, lying on a soft bed made out of leaves and moss. There were several plants laying in sorted piles in a corner. He then saw a female cat lying in front of him. Her pair of shiny green eyes were staring in his golden yellow ones. Red could see her eyes were full of care, like a medic. The cat had a fluffy white fur with big brown and black spots. Red couldn’t deny she was quite a beauty. He then looked at his own hot flaming red colored fur. It was still wet, but Red saw it was filled with moss.

‘Huh… why did you…’ he began, but the cat answered immediately: ‘You appeared to have fallen into the river, I dragged you out of the river and brought you here while you were unconscious. That moss is drying your wet fur.’

Red looked at her. The cat stood up and wondered to the piles of plants. She picked up a few herbs from some of the piles at laid them down in front of Red.

‘These are good for you,’ she said. Red looked at the herbs and then back to her.

‘What are those?’ he asked faintly.

‘I’ll explain while you chew them,’ the cat said. ‘Now take some of those white flowers along with some of those little purple bulbs.’

Red did as she told him to. He tried not to gag after putting some of the white flowers and purple bulbs in his mouth. What a terrible bitter taste! Red almost got sick.

‘Sorry I didn’t warn you about the taste,’ the cat said awkwardly. ‘They taste pretty bad.’

‘Tew me abouth ith,’ Red mumbled with his mouth full.

The female cat chuckled a little at Red. Red looked at her and giggled a little too, while trying not to choke on the herbs.

‘Anyway,’ the cat said, while still smiling, ‘these white flowers are Feverfew flowers, they get used often to chill down fevers, but they work against headaches too!’

Red nodded in understanding. He just got used to the taste and tasted something sweet in the pulp in his mouth.

‘Why do I tawsthe something sweeth?’ he mumbled.

‘Oh, that’s these purple bulbs here,’ said the female, and pointed her tail at the leftover bulbs. ‘That’s Heather Flower. It doesn’t heal anything, but the big amount of nectar makes the pulp sweeter and easier to swallow. Try it.’

Red swallowed the herbs and slowly felt his headache shrink. ‘Much better…’ he sighed.

‘Oh, how unpolite of me,’ the cat said all of the sudden. ‘My name is Wishing Stone. I’m the medicine cat of RiverClan.’

‘What’s a… RiverClan?’ Red said while looking awkwardly to Wishing Stone.

‘Well, let me check on the others first, it’s gonna be a long story,’ Wishing Stone spoke.

She stood up and wandered deeper into the den. Only then Red realized he wasn’t the only one here besides Wishing Stone. There were some other cats lying on other moss beds Wishing Stone began to check on. Red laid his head down on the moss. He felt a lot warmer now. _There's surely alot happening right now,_ he thought to himself. _Better get some rest until Wishing Stone comes back to tell the whole story…_


End file.
